


重逢（车）

by CoconutPigeon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutPigeon/pseuds/CoconutPigeon
Summary: Abo设定 晶a姐o雇佣杀手与黑道女王那些纠缠不清的过去设定上有一堆bug…尽管无视吧后面会补一篇番外的，作者现在懒癌末期死抠不出来(´Д⊂ヽ
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jung Soojung | Krystal
Kudos: 10





	重逢（车）

今天并不是个好日子。  
这个念头浮现在郑秀晶的脑海时，她正在庆祝完成任务而到附近的酒吧小酌一杯。修长的指尖摩挲着装有棕色液体的玻璃杯，旁边一枚字朝天的金币在默默地反射着光。昏暗的光线洒在她线条分明的側颜上，为两侧的颧骨画上一层阴影。  
要是可以再次选择的话，郑秀晶绝对不会因为贪方便而直接选择任务地点附近的酒吧落脚。她开始想念自己家楼下对出十字路口对面的那家酒吧的威士忌、轻快的爵士乐…还有经常落单的美女。  
然而酒吧里的其他人并没有给时间她去怀念不抽烟的自己到处借火的时刻。遍布在每个角落的他们不约而同地把视线投放到坐在吧台正中间的高挑背影，眼神戒备，似是盯紧一只会突然发难的猎物。  
郑秀晶轻声叹了口气。自己的悬赏金额已经高到要明抢的地步了么？  
她扬起头，把杯里的威士忌一饮而尽，借着不经意的动作用余光环扫了一眼周围：右边的卡位三个，旁边的高腳圆桌两个，灯牌和壁画各两个—  
还有一个朝着自己过来。  
当郑秀晶抬起手把搭在肩膀上的黑色西装外套往前扯了扯，另一只手悄无声息地摸到腰间的手枪，高跟鞋与地板碰撞的声音从远至近传来，接着冰冷的枪口抵在了自己的后脑勺，幻灭了这只狐狸狡猾的小心思。  
“Krystal小姐，烦请你跟我们走一趟。”  
背后又传来子弹上膛的声音，郑秀晶配合地抖了抖肩膀  
“我想你也不是不懂情理的人，没必要作出让大家都难堪的抉择。”  
女人声线的冷清可比得上抵在后脑的那玩意。郑秀晶撇了撇嘴，把空空如也的双手摊在面前的吧台上  
“你说对了一半…我的确是个高情商的人。”  
眼前酒柜上的酒瓶倒映着自己的脸，以及背后用手枪对着她后脑门的女人…不过郑秀晶的焦点在她外套袖口出的徽章。  
“哦莫…”她惊讶得不禁用起了家乡的方言  
“我应该没做过什么得罪你们的事啊，姜小姐。”  
在美国，混地下的几乎没有人不知道「艾卡」这个帮派，比她的杀手名号迟了足足2年才崛起，可赏金额却已经比自己高出2倍有多。纵然双方并没有过交集，但郑秀晶还多少知道这个帮派的传言，比如在她背后名为姜涩琪的根本不是真正的创办人，而是一个始终保持身份神秘的人。  
但郑秀晶始终怎么也想不明白，在洛杉矶混得风生水起的一个帮派怎么无缘无故地到纽约找上门来了？  
“你并没有选择。”  
姜涩琪的眼眸没有一丝波动，实际上她正全身贯注地观察着眼前杀手的每一个细微的举动。  
“选择跟机会一样，是靠自己双手制造出来的。”  
郑秀晶只是稍微调整一下坐姿，就感觉抵在后脑勺的力度又重了些。姜涩琪没有再回话，眯起的眼闪烁着锐利的光。气氛一下子变得更加紧凑得，仿佛连呼吸都变得多余，布局在周围的手下开始把手探到腰间，一场可预期的激烈对决即将一触即发。  
或许窗口对出的楼顶还有几个用狙击枪对准郑秀晶的脑门…不过这并不代表郑秀晶没有信心能安然无恙地步出酒吧。  
她勾起嘴角，一如每次执行任务般。  
若是自己输在这里，她就不是大名鼎鼎的杀手小姐了。

头疼欲裂，就像从冰水拽出来一般。  
郑秀晶半睁着眼眸，映入眼帘的是自己搁在床上修长的双腿。  
这是哪里…还在云团里的意识总算稍微回到陆地上，她下意识地想要挪动手臂，却发现动弹不得。扭过头，才发现自己在后背的双手被手铐锁在床头。  
好吧，反正是时候考虑金盘洗手的事了。  
郑秀晶在心中默默叹了口气。  
她扭动着发酸的脖颈打量着把她禁锢的这个空间，从一切摆设来看，「卧室」是再也合适不过的称呼。原本穿在身上的黑色外套被扔在床的一边。窗户被厚重的窗帘密密盖住，床边小矮柜上的枱灯成为了卧室里的唯一光源。  
所获得的线索太过单薄，郑秀晶往外套的口袋瞥了瞥，本应装着手机的口袋此刻果然空空如也。  
她颓废地把头靠在床头，趁着现在还无人的时候抒发一下心中的慨叹。  
论生活上总是充满插曲的雇佣杀手有什么场面没有见过？  
这次还真是没有见过。  
直到卧室的门被打开，女人把手交叠在胸前，用后脚跟踢上门后缓缓地朝郑秀晶走去。  
“醒来了？”  
噢，她记起来了。  
激烈的对决根本没有展开过。当自己还盘旋着需要多短的时间才能在夺取姜涩琪手中的枪的同时躲到吧台后面，酒吧的门又被突然打开，接着一阵比自己预想时间还要急促的脚步声靠近到自己，然后自己的后脑勺就被重重痛击了下。  
搞突袭啊，还是近战的那种。晕倒之前稀薄的意识还在想是哪个不知好歹的家伙如此暴力。  
…好吧，果真是她，也只有她。  
“…真是好久不见啊，欧尼。”  
高跟鞋碰撞在地板上的响声敲击着郑秀晶的耳膜，裴珠泫身上的黑色长裙让郑秀晶有种错觉她们在穿情侣装。  
她看着那张再也不能熟悉的脸，勾起了嘴角，漆黑的眼眸隐隐有东西在流动。  
“还是应该改称你叫…艾琳女王？”  
—  
“你还是跟以前一样爱耍嘴皮子。”  
裴珠泫坐到了床沿，不紧不慢地脱下高跟鞋，悠然自得像是早已把野兽捕获在手的猎人。  
“亲爱的，若是你想念我的话，大可以循正规途径，约我去喝杯酒什么的。”  
郑秀晶动了动被拷在后背的双手，锁链随机发出哗啦的声响  
“—这样可令我太受宠若惊了。”  
裴珠泫像是听到了一个冷笑话，喉咙里也就发出了不屑的笑声。  
她侧过头去看那张与记忆中重合的脸，然后直接側过身，凑到郑秀晶的眼前。  
她伸出手，指尖轻轻地点在郑秀晶的下颌  
“你要是这么容易找到的话，我又何须做到这一步呢。”  
郑秀晶看着近在咫尺的姣好面容，它仿佛有什么让人着迷的魔力，纵然五年不见，还是让她的心跳不自觉地加快。  
施行在下颌力度虽然轻，但郑秀晶还是顺从地抬起头与裴珠泫对视。毕竟从裴珠泫的第一句话起，自己便察觉到平淡语气背后极度隐忍的怒火。  
这位故友从不喜欢把感情写在脸上，但郑秀晶总是能从她脸上、眼中细微的变化推测到她那一刻的情绪。  
始终，她们曾经也是情侣关系，在郑秀晶还是一个混混的时候。  
…对了，她们相识的时候大概也是这个状况，不过身份对调罢了。  
“几个问题，这几年去哪了。”  
指尖一遍遍地划过下巴那片滑嫩的肌肤，裴珠泫尚算有耐性地问道。毕竟近来帮派并没有什么大行动，她有的是时间跟这只顽劣的小猫咪。  
郑秀晶被裴珠泫的动作弄得有些痒，她令颔首想要逃开对方的手指，语气也不自觉往上抬了些。  
“甜心，我以为你在找到我之前已经做足了功课呢。”  
她用调情的语调轻松地就绕开了裴珠泫的问题，不过换来了裴珠泫骤然降至冰点的目光。  
或许维持侧身的姿势让裴珠泫有点累，她索性把双腿一并放到床上，然后抬起右边膝盖跪上郑秀晶的身侧，顺势跨坐到郑秀晶的修长的大腿上。  
全然没有预料剧情如此发展的郑秀晶一瞬愣神，她下意识地把头往后靠，却被裴珠泫纤细的手臂环住脖颈拉了回来。  
“你比起以前更加会玩火了。”  
郑秀晶的嘴角依旧挂着淡笑，但呼吸早已失去了节奏。  
的确，眼前的黑道女王与自己印象中的形象截然不同；毕竟几年前，她还是个穿着纺纱裙的贵族少女。而几年后的今天，她应该听从了家族的安排，与那个男人结了婚，然后过上美满幸福的生活的。  
郑秀晶不是没有看过那宗曾经一时惊动全城的新闻，那种有关于裴家二小姐离家出走的新闻。只是她没有想过，新闻的主人公竟然与两年后一种同样惊为天人的情报，臭名昭著的帮派崛起的创始人，联系到一起。  
她总是能做出让自己出乎意料的事，就像第一次相遇的时候。  
空气里隐隐散发着属于omega的香草味信息素，浓度并不高，未至於让局面失控坠进情欲的深渊，反而让气氛添上了几分暧昧的调情意味。  
房间里的光线昏黄，映出了裴珠泫的淡漠的脸。时光飞逝，成熟为她的脸庞添上了几分韵味，不经意地流露出来的性感让郑秀晶感到心底有点发痒。  
但下一刻，这份感觉顿时荡然无存。裴珠泫伸出手移到她半敞的胸口，上面握住的刀刃顺着v型领口划过郑秀晶的肌肤，最后抵在第一个有扣好的纽子前。  
“嘿…这可是我最新买的。”  
郑秀晶下意识地抖了抖，刀刃所流连的地方都泛起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，不知是匕首太过冰冷的缘故还是被眼前女人大胆的动作所刺激到。  
“你还愁没有衣服穿吗？大名鼎鼎的杀手小姐。”  
裴珠泫单手撑在郑秀晶身侧，玩味地打量着被刀刃翻动着的可怜纽扣。  
“我说它是限量版你会饶它一命吗？”  
郑秀晶叹了口气，她不知道接下来她还可否如此轻松地接下对方的话茬。果不其然，语音刚落，纽扣就在布料被锋利的刀刃轻易划开的一瞬掉到了床上，郑秀晶的领口又敞开了些。  
郑秀晶感觉到空气中的信息素蓦然变得浓郁起来。  
你觉得呢？裴珠泫笑着说。  
—  
方才的节奏就像是上坡的过山车，真正的刺激在冲下去的一刻真正来临。  
“再一遍，这几年去哪了。”  
白色的衬衫完全敞开，露出了郑秀晶上身大片的肌肤。  
“女王大人，你平日都是这样审问敌人的吗？”  
郑秀晶惊奇自己的语气还能保持平稳，纵然她的呼吸节奏已经随着紧张而变快。omega的信息素充斥着鼻腔，生理本能促使alpha口干舌燥，加快的血液循环开始往同一个地点流去。  
「哗啦」—背后的双手无意识绞紧，手铐铁链碰撞的声响随机回响在偌大的房间里。  
秀丽的眉挑了挑，郑秀晶恶意的调侃并没有触怒裴珠泫。她的眼神就像看着囊中的猎物，因为后者无意识流露的紧张表现而感到愉悦。  
“我说这是你专属的，会不会开心些？”  
裴珠泫微微歪着头，饶有兴味地打量着郑秀晶因生理本能染上红晕的双颊。  
“My pleasure then.”  
她故作无奈地耸了耸肩，随性的动作源于心底希望这位omega不要察觉她的那些生理变化。  
暴露在微凉空气中的肌肤蓦然传来一阵温热让郑秀晶的心脏险些跳出胸骨。裴珠泫的指尖顺着紧实的腹部线条一股往下，本来想停留在皮带處，但似是发现了不得了的事，又再往下一点—  
要命。半挺起的私密处随着隔着布料的触碰，酥麻般的电流快感从腺体湧到四肢八骸。郑秀晶扬起头，反应过来时腰胯已经下意识往上抬，突如其来的突袭让郑秀晶彻底在本就处于劣势的对视中败下阵来，终于承受不了裴珠泫越发轻挑的视线别过眼去。  
空气中的信息素混进了另一种味道，牛奶的气息在情欲的催化发打下，变成了粘稠而甜腻的奶油。  
皮带扣被解开的声音告诉郑秀晶，omega的小游戏要开始了。  
自己的小家伙在内裤被拉下的一刻几乎是弹出来。  
饶了我吧。  
郑秀晶别开眼，不想去看如此羞耻的画面。一醒来就发现自己被捆绑已经够泄气了，现在还在omega面前起了反应…  
“原来你已经这么迫不及待呀…”  
双臂搭在郑秀晶肩膀上的裴珠泫低下头看着那挺立在半空的腺体，故作惊讶地说道。  
郑秀晶双颊潮红急促地喘息着，躲闪的目光中闪烁着不忿却又无从反驳的模样让裴珠泫感到愉悦至极。  
让郑秀晶露出败势的成就感远远超乎她的想象。她承认，自己的行动已经不再是仅仅出于套话的原意了。  
把匕首放在小矮柜上，空出来的手缓慢地移动到郑秀晶的大腿根部。就在指尖像是方才对待郑秀晶下颌般轻柔地点在腺体的根部时，对方终究是忍不住在急促的喘息中发出一声轻吟。  
伴随着声音的羞耻心让郑秀晶下意识想要抬手捂嘴，但反应过来自己的双手被束缚了。  
“艾琳，这并不好玩。”  
语气已经变了调，郑秀晶艰难地把句子说完便咬紧牙关，防止那些有违尊严的呻吟声溢出口。  
羞耻心如同汽油一般，让郑秀晶心底升起一股无名火。她痛恨自己完完全全被掌控在对方手里把玩的状况，可此刻连翻身的筹码也没有。  
但在裴珠泫眼里看来全然是另一回事。  
昏暗暧昧的灯光下，alpha被香草与牛奶味道信息素所包裹。敞开的白衬衫暴露出来的胸口猛烈地起伏着，半透明的白晳肌肤渗出一层薄汗，因为欲望的渲染而透出淡淡的粉红色。她咬紧下唇，别过一边的眼眸因情欲泛出汩汩波光，光线折射到人的心里，让人感到心底发痒。  
裴珠泫无意识地咬紧了下唇，她感觉到自己的小腹正为这幅景象而起了反应。  
“一個簡單的問題，對你來說就這麼難答嗎？”  
讀條正快速地飽和，她的意志力隨著空氣中alpha的荷爾蒙濃度而減弱。这让她莫名感到烦躁，不知是因为omega这该死的生理结构，又或是郑秀晶有意的回避。  
或许她可以换个问法，那郑秀晶更有可能回答自己。但某程度上那便是直白的告诉了对方自己这几年来一直埋藏的心迹，被她窥视到不甘与愤怒的煌炎背后的药引，这种等同示弱的表现，她断然是不会做的。  
她是生来软弱的omega，却是如此的高傲。

抵在根部的指尖离开，转而用纤细的五指将它包裹。这成功换来alpha更深沉的喘息。  
“有必要、嗯、如此执着吗？”  
汗水从额角滑落，被发丝微微盖住的漆黑眼眸无力又消极。她就像是被敌国抓捕的间谍，偏生施刑者对哪种酷刑最为折磨自己最为清楚不过。患得患失的抚慰让她几欲疯狂，得不到渲泄的欲望差点让她将一切和盘托出。  
腺体硬得发痛，许久没受触碰的的缘故变得极度敏感。过度充血而变成暗红的它暴露在微凉的空气中，柱身的狰狞青筋无一不叫嚣着渴求释放的欲望。  
顶端已经微微漏出滑液，在裴珠泫像是往上挤压的动作时瞬间流出了更多；然后再alpha的身体渴望更多的触碰时，柔软的手却又一度离开。  
茫然若失的空虚感随机从腺体涌到全身，难耐促使郑秀晶把视线投向那使坏的始作俑者，却猝不及防陷入了一片褐色的汪洋。  
“还死撑吧。”  
裴珠泫凑上前，额头抵上郑秀晶的。对方炽热的吐息喷洒在自己脸上，裴珠泫并不知道自己此刻的视线就像对方的吐息一般滚烫。  
郑秀晶现在所能看到的只有omega灼热的目光，因此当自己的腺体猝不及防被对方再次握住时，黏糊一片的大脑几乎瞬间当机。  
“若果我今天得不到想要的答案的话，你也别想旨意离开了。”  
omega小巧的鼻尖若有若无地与对方的廝磨，彼此的距离近得郑秀晶甚至可以感觉到对方的睫毛随着眼眸眨动而扇起微不可察的风。本带有温婉而不染尘俗的清纯气质的精致脸庞此刻散发着乖张的气势，截然相反的变化却不会显得突兀，倒有几分妖娆之美。  
“罚你的。”  
看似柔弱无力的手随着挑逗的话语刚落便蓦然收紧。鄭秀晶的腿根一阵颤抖，微张的唇倒抽了一口凉气。差一点她就要在裴珠泫的手下高潮，这对胜负欲极强的郑秀晶来说可是莫大的侮辱。  
她气急败坏地瞪着正在愉悦地勾起嘴角的始作俑者。郑秀晶并不知道，早已在情欲中失去气势的眼眸在裴珠泫眼中是有多么诱人。纯净的天使坠进万劫不复的炼狱，此刻在她背后展开的是一双恶魔之翼。裴珠泫抬起另一只手，指尖从腰腹的地方一路往上，直到剧烈起伏的胸腔，轻轻地在那里画着圆圈。  
郑秀晶在某些事情总是特别倔强，裴珠泫对此再也明辽不过。却是这种本性是她深深陷入挣扎与矛盾中，而看着她逐渐陷入沼泽却无能为力的模样让裴珠泫看到一丝快意，暂时得到满足的恶趣味稍微覆盖过本来在心底熊熊燃烧的怒火。  
那只如同套索在欲望根源的手开始缓慢地上下套弄。铐在背后的双手紧紧地攥着中间的锁链，被快感冲刷着的郑秀晶感到视线一阵阵发暗。  
向别人露出这种神情的alpha只想找洞钻，偏偏omega在几厘米不远的地方，把她一分一毫的情绪变化都收进眼中。她恨极了这种任人宰割的模式，当自己尝试让理智站稳阵线，身体却一次又一次与自己的意念背道而驰。胸腔快要炸裂的愤懑无处宣泄，她赌气把头往后仰，似是逃避裴珠泫目光般闭上了双眼。  
…但其实，撇开单单理智与欲望的拉锯战，还有那点东西左右着她的思绪。  
萦绕在鼻息间的信息素比方才还要浓郁，仿佛味觉都能尝到那清香的甜腻。视线开始失焦，促使喉咙两片声带情不自禁向彼此靠拢，透过那急促的喘息发出令人遐想的声音。生理欲望的满足比想象中的影响要强烈太多，空前绝后的快感让郑秀晶脚趾绞紧，雇佣杀手平日脸上的冷冽已被身体的热潮融化，晕开化为一潭汪洋。  
她以为早已在土壤里埋得腐烂的种子，此刻破土而出，生长得茂盛的藤蔓缠满心脏的每一道空隙。  
其实从重逢的第一秒开始，她便渴望着裴珠泫，超乎单纯alpha对omega的占有欲，超乎那些刻写在每一个细胞上的每一个基因编码…就像五年前一样。  
悠長的記憶是封存在罈里的葡萄，随着时间线的拉长酝酿成浓郁生香。意志力在omega的挑逗下根本不值一提，郑秀晶想放弃了，想甘愿在裴珠泫的支配底下释放自己的欲望…她甚至觉得即便那束缚双手的锁拷在这一刻解开，自己也心甘情愿平躺在床咨意让omega摆弄。  
挣扎的力度随着残存理智消散而减弱…原则一退再退，而导致这一切连锁反应的除了毫无意义的生理欲望，似乎很参渗一点别的东西…一点比此刻被绑在床上被对方玩弄着敏感部位还要羞于启齿的事。  
在情潮里迷失的郑秀晶并不知道，主宰游戏的人在掌控局势的同时，自己也在理智与渴望、以及第三方情感的混战里挣扎着。意识只不过是披着恶魔的衣裳，但生理本能却是真正的恶魔，它向着站在悬崖边缘的裴珠泫招手，把她拉进情欲的深渊之中—  
读条饱和，预示着omega对alpha免疫的魔力彻底失效。  
郑秀晶听到了不属于自己的喘息声，香草气味源头亦随即朝自己远去。紧闭的双眸试探性地微睁，却在胸口传来来湿润触感时瞬间失焦。半倚在郑秀晶怀里的裴珠泫移到郑秀晶肩膀处，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在精致的锁骨上，突如其来的柔和源于害怕alpha发现自己的生理变化。  
深陷情欲泥沼里的alpha的确无暇顾及其他，也就无从发现omega早已变得通红的脸颊，和夹杂在吻里、喷洒在肌肤上的炽热吐息。omega已远远不及起初时的那般自信，撑在郑秀晶身侧的手把雪白的床单攥皱，半跪趴的的身体在微微挪动，腿间无意识的磨蹭试图驱散从小腹腾升的空虚，却无从阻止不断从穴口流淌的湿热…  
被情欲在坚冰上划下它的痕迹，一丝慌乱从隙缝里流淌出来。裴珠泫咬紧下唇，浓郁的牛奶气息让褐色眼眸里泛起一层潾光。  
自己应该怨恨她的，从alpha不辞而别的那一天开始。但此刻，她竟然因为取悦alpha这件事而感到莫名兴奋。  
alpha胸前的嫣红在散开的白衬衫里若隐若现，身体迎合着omega似的摆动促使顶端在布料的摩擦中变得挺立，如同熟透娇艳的果实待人揕摘。细碎的吻下移，裴珠泫垂下眼帘，贝齿恶劣地咬在发硬的顶端，对方难以自抑的低吟被随机让她浑身发颤。  
在omega被情热席卷的脑袋里，竟糟糕而恶劣地渴求着在自己眼前挺立的娇艳腺体，离家出走的思维甚至在自己的耳边劝诱自己用早已泛滥成灾的小穴吞下挺拔的性器，充实那本应被填满的空虚洞口—  
然后顺着性别契合的本能，在腰间的快感达到极致的时候在alpha耳边说「标记我」。  
更不可理喻的是这种情绪变化并非完全出自生理本能。除了漫无目的的欲望以外，还有出自于从悠长过去残留至今的一些情感…只有眼前alpha才能触发的情感。  
裴珠泫不是轻易服软的人，一旦划下了既定的原则便绝不退让。心底渴望服从的本能让她深深地感到自我厌恶，计划尚算在预料之中如期进行，但自己的理智却完全走向了另一个方向。  
但她仍孜孜不倦地在郑秀晶身上留下自己的印记，甚至想移到那片咬得通红的唇前邀请她一同热吻…就像五年前郑秀晶对她做的事。残存的理智和生性的倔强只能在脑里留下深深的无力与不甘，却无法阻止她遵从本能去做她打从心底渴望对alpha做的事。  
房间里回荡着压抑的喘息，香草与牛奶渗进了每一个角落，空气中的情欲因子几乎一点即燃。状态直线下滑，裴珠泫的的身子一阵阵发软，差点连腺体都握不住。湿软的唇迫不得已地离开那一片片自己开垦的领地，转为紧咬下唇防止羞耻的声音从嘴角溢出。左手已经无力支撑身体的重量，她垂下头靠在alpha不自觉挺起的胸前，心里默默为着alpha的持久而感到懊恼。  
毕竟对方也此刻只是急于寻找宣泄欲望的途径罢了，绝不像自己总想着多余的事…不然7年前也不会离开自己。  
一丝苦涩蔓延在心间，就像在蜜糖里晕开的柠檬汁掖。但悲哀的是她仍舍不得放开alpha的腺体。  
这场性事在各怀心事之中延续着。她们的心灵显示隔了道墙，彼此都无法参透彼此的那点小心思。  
欧尼…  
微张的唇无声地比划着口型，郑秀晶已经逐渐失神，漆黑眼眸里的欲望无所遁形。身体仿佛成为了一句木偶任由欲望的丝索操纵。那么一刹冷酷的杀手变得彷徨，她只想把怀里温热的躯体抱得更紧，想开口告诉裴珠泫抬首与自己亲吻。  
无奈双手还被锁在背后，无奈此刻意识薄弱得连拼切句子都变得困难，只能像靠近热源般把上半身微微倾前往香草的气息源头靠近，低下头埋首在对方发丝间贪婪地索取对方的信息素。  
这种时候，郑秀晶居然想起了5年前的那个雨天。狭窄的房间被蒙上了一片灰暗，为身下的贵族少女绯红的脸颊覆上一层淡淡的阴影。一把棕色的长发如同泼墨般洒在粗糙的被单上，贵族少女褐色眼眸闪烁着泪光，在幽暗的环境下格外耀目。  
她记得那发生在湿热的春天，23岁omega紧紧环住20岁alpha的脖颈，视线迷蒙失神地看着后者，循着律动的节奏发出破碎的娇吟。  
alpha右手撑在omega右侧，另一只手扶住少女曲起搭在自己腰间的腿生涩地挺动着腰，一边压抑着无时无刻都几乎要喷洒出来的快感，一边把腺体顶到湿润炽热入口的更深处—  
修长的躯体蓦然颤动了下，旧得褪色的回忆在此刻却把情欲推到了一个更高的层次。  
“欧尼…”  
理智的墙壁彻底被浪潮冲刷得一点不剩，郑秀晶咬紧的牙关松开了。  
后背的锁链被双手猛烈的挣扎发出阵阵响动；欢愉已经超载，双腿因为因为刺激而曲起，郑秀晶呻吟着呼喊着裴珠泫，一边顺着对方的节奏摆动着腰胯，清冷的声线早已在情潮里融化为有些哀求意味的奶音。  
“我快…不行了…”  
下一刻，郑秀晶在甜腻的哭腔里猛地一僵，紧实的腰间抽搐着迎来第一次高潮。  
她射了好多。似是蕴积已久，精液雪白而粘稠，让裴珠泫的手沾满滚烫的液体。随着omega松开了手，半挺立的腺体因为反作用力弹回小腹，依旧源源不绝的液体射在下腹肌上。  
鬓角的发丝贴在额角上，郑秀晶扬起头，像是僥倖上岸的溺水旅人一般大口呼吸，尖削的下颌在汗水的衬托下更加迷人。  
欲望暂时得到了满足，后知后觉涌上心头的羞耻心让她闭上了双眼，不敢去回想方才的画面是有多么的淫靡，偏偏自己的性器还在源源不绝地流出浊液，似是在强调一切都并非是虚无又可笑的幻想。  
郑秀晶并不知道，在自己临近高潮时，在她身上耕耘的omega同样回溯到那片褪色的记忆中，在某个瞬间，两个空虚的灵魂在共同的回忆中契合在一起。  
回忆的录影带仍在一帧帧地播放着。  
23岁的omega在浑身失控的颤抖时，竭力把上身上抬贴近了这名身体侵略者的耳畔。  
滚烫的液体仍在自己的体内不断注射着，处于高潮的甬道收缩着绞紧了仍然埋在深处的硕大性器，似是要吸收掉alpha一切的爱意。  
“带我走。”  
委屈的哭腔让人听不出来是生理上的愉悦抑或是打从心底真挚的哀求。  
—  
在艾琳这个名字在纽约成为一个闻风丧胆的名堂之前，她还不叫艾琳。她的韩国本名是裴珠泫，是「裴」这个普遍的姓氏中脱颖而出的家族后裔。  
出生以来便赋予了光环的人生，恍如阿芙萝黛蒂手下雕塑出来的美丽五官还是血液里的稀有名贵的基因，这使凡看过她一眼的人都会不禁惊叹她的完美程度。  
作为首尔人民看齐的代表，她的父母丁当不会辜负人民的期望，打从裴珠泫仍在牙牙学语的时候便为她定下林林总总没有一丝瑕疵的条目，并希望她在这些规矩下长成他们希望的样子。  
他们看自己女儿的目光就像看一件艺术品。  
当裴珠泫分化为omega的时候，大概是十四岁。那时裴家旗下集团正与对家争斗得激烈，为了赶在对家拢略作为必胜筹码的第三方家族之前，裴父答应其家族商业联姻的要求，没有一丝犹豫。  
商战如无意外以裴家的胜利告终。契约如期生效，等待裴珠泫成年的一刻。  
裴珠泫从没有质疑过父母为她做的每一个决定。这个家对她来说更像是个牢笼，从小她便被灌输「讨喜」这个概念，面对别人的期盼，她并没有拒绝这个选项。有点像井底之蛙，但可悲的是她连那一井蓝天都从未触及过。  
她的人生就如一道使命，视线所及的事物就如非黑即白般死气沉沉，不带任何一丝个人感情。但在没有那些赞美和吩咐、连丝毫风声都听不到的静谧夜里，在即将陷入如同自己生命一般深沉而黑暗的睡眠里，脑里有一把声音会质疑这种生命的意义何在。  
任何事物都可以堆积的。白天隐藏的滴水不漏的厌倦在夜里会毫无征兆的爆发，裴珠泫需要辗转反侧到几乎清晨才得以忍住跑出这个家的冲动，往某个方向发足狂奔，直到肺部里的空气彻底殆尽，直到视线再也无法触及那栋如同牢狱般的别墅。  
而这些无意识的冲动又会在第二天周而复始的规律生活中消失的无影无踪。裴珠泫本以为这种习惯只不过等同那些无法细数的规条般必然存在而已。  
直到她的命运出现了颠覆性的变数。  
上天或许是看不过眼了，在omega的婚礼前夕安排了一场绑架案，予她一个重新选择的机会。

那时的郑秀晶不过是个小痞子，住在个小巷狭窄的单位，跟现在半山三层别墅可谓大相径庭。

当时绑架计划总算在误打误撞的情况下有惊无险地以成功告终，郑秀晶在门外用电话接收上头的指示后，便回到了藏身处。  
裴珠泫跟自己离开前一样安静地坐在原位，她沐浴在从窗外探射进来的阳光中，与眼眸颜色相同的发丝好像在闪耀。  
她的双手被自己绑在身后，特别的绑法源于自己多次从各种绳结中脱困的经验—但似乎并没有这个必要。  
她抬起头，光线穿透清澈的眼眸里，直直探进了空洞的灵魂中。  
换作其他人，遇上这种事早已吓哭了。少女不合常理的平静仿佛这突兀的插曲在她的生命里仅仅是一件无足轻重的事。  
郑秀晶对上流社会的人一向没有好感，她讨厌在大厅灯光下那些虚伪浮夸的笑脸。  
但眼前的少女不同，精致的脸庞上散发着温婉的气质，有别于那些嚣横跋扈的富家小姐，像是不染尘俗的天使。她在视线的中央，身边飘荡在空中的灰尘在仿佛都变成了点点星光—  
当然这些都只是alpha一瞬的错觉。在不久的将来她便会发现眼前的「天使」根本就是个刁蛮任性、脾气暴躁兼且不讲道理的大小姐。  
空气散发着淡淡的香草气息，清纯得没有夹杂一丝情欲。  
“你好像…不怎么害怕啊？”郑秀晶挠了挠头，眉头不自觉扬起了八字的形状。  
她万万没有想到，裴珠泫的回答会完完全全出乎她的意料  
“500万，带我走。”  
“…什么？”  
郑秀晶愣愣地看着神情认真的裴珠泫，她的目光就像看一个陌生人…虽然她们是，但郑秀晶不会觉得这番话会是从众人口中的大家闺秀说出的。  
“我没有猜错的话，你不过是这场绑架计划中一个不起眼打手而已。所收到的分赃都只是上头那群拿走一大份后剩下的鸡毛蒜皮，比起我开的价钱，一定少上不少吧？”  
漆黑眼眸的神色随着这位千金小姐从愕然、兴味到期待，眼前的少女有着洋娃娃一般精致的脸，不知是不是室外的阳光太过耀眼，折射在褐色眼眸里的光线如此绚丽多彩。  
真的差太远了，无论是眼神、语气或是异常聪明又带点叛逆的想法，都完全不是能从电视屏幕里那个乖巧温顺的千金里勾勒出来的形象。  
郑秀晶走到裴珠泫面前蹲下身，微微仰视着近在咫尺的脸。她伸出修长的指尖挑起裴珠泫的下巴，轻佻的动作正如她勾起的嘴角。  
“裴家千金原来是个有离家出走念头的叛逆少女啊。”  
她愉悦地看着那双棕色眼眸因为自己出格的行为而变得愠怒，笑容不自觉变得越发灿烂。  
岂料，对方突然低下头，狠狠地咬在自己下巴肆虐的手指。  
“阿西吧！你这家伙！”  
郑秀晶痛得龇牙咧嘴，她怒瞪着一脸得逞的裴珠泫，微微仰视的角度使那张狰狞的脸多了几分委屈这意味。  
“废话少说，这场交易你做不做。”  
裴珠泫偏过头看了看自己被绑的双手，又看了看郑秀晶  
“要是你带我走的话，明天金额回会汇到你户口上。”  
郑秀晶挥着被裴珠泫咬的手站了起身，怀疑与不信任的眼神掩饰了心底的一瞬动容。  
“你也懂得说这是一场组织性的策划，要是我私自把你放走了，我可会死得很难看啊。”  
“还有，你即便逃走了又能到哪里呢？你可是个大名人哪，韩国地又小，找到你只是迟早的事。”  
裴珠泫张了张口，却说不出任何话来。郑秀晶的话没有错，你即便是逃出了那个家，她也无法摆脱那些与生俱来的枷锁。  
是她想得太过简单了，以为自由已经在触手可及的距离，伸出手却发现那只是海市蜃楼的美好幻象。  
郑秀晶看她一脸泄气，伸出手摸了摸她的头，調侃的话语说出口却多了几分安慰的意味  
“乖乖等着回家吧，别总想着做些将来会后悔的事。”  
年轻的alpha此刻并不知道，这句话放在她往后做的每一件事上是有多么的嘲讽。  
“对呢，你叫什么名字。”  
在郑秀晶关上房门之前，裴珠泫如此问道。  
只见她抬起手，柔顺的发丝在五指的缝中被撩向后，把整张秀气的侧脸都暴露在迎面而来的阳光之中，夸张的动作让这位有教养的淑女都忍不住在心里翻了个白眼  
“郑秀晶。”

警察还是查出个端倪，两人不得不在麻烦来临之前赶紧切换藏匿地点。  
躲进宾馆的话会有入住记录，情急之下郑秀晶把裴珠泫带回了自己住所。  
那是一个雨夜，郑秀晶拉着裴珠泫在昏暗的巷子里飞奔，把墙上破烂的海报都抛诸脑后。她们踩过一个个水窪，冰凉湿润的空气不断卷入剧烈缩张的肺部。郑秀晶在两人的喘息声和雨声中警惕着任何动静，却全然没有担忧身后的裴珠泫会突然发难般挣脱自己或是大声呼救。  
直到她们躲进了一个拐角，背贴着墙的郑秀晶怕外边的人察觉两人的声音下意识扶住omega的腰把她拉近自己。被突如其来的施力惊到的裴珠泫双手扶在郑秀晶的肩膀上稳住身体平衡。  
直到脚步声远去，郑秀晶扭过头，与近在咫尺的眼眸对视了几秒才反应过来彼此过份亲密的距离，顿时松开了双手。  
雨仍在下。湿透的发丝贴在微微升温的脸颊上，两人的视线一下子都不知往哪摆，雨点的淅沥和彼此的喘息声恰好成为尴尬气氛的调和剂。  
那是独属芳华时期的羞涩。  
“应该安全了。”  
郑秀晶抹了抹脸颊，视线投向了裴珠泫一刹又逃开了，用背影引领着裴珠泫往巷口的另一个方向走去。残存着稚嫩的脸庞流露着不自然的神色，直白着年轻少女心底萌芽的悸动。  
她们回到了郑秀晶的住所，事态突然的关系留给裴珠泫的衣服都留在原地，郑秀晶也只好暂时把自己衣服借给对方。  
湿透的外套和衣服都挂在了门口的衣架上，正源源不绝地往地面滴落着水。  
郑秀晶报备了状况便挂断了电话，她再三瞥了瞥窗外的情况才释然地喝了口刚从冰箱拿出来的啤酒。听到浴室门被推动发出嘶哑的声响，倚站在窗边的她扭过头，裴珠泫皱着鼻子，在不合身衣服下显得更加娇小的她一脸无辜地端详着过长而耷拉着的衣袖。  
“噗哧”  
她忍俊不禁笑出了声，顿时惹来对方怒意的瞪眼。  
“快给我去洗澡”  
郑秀晶身上只穿着一件小背心，湿透的缘故变成了半透明，隐隐显出了内衣的颜色。  
推搡着笑得越发开怀的郑秀晶的裴珠泫别过了视线，脑海仿佛又上映了一遍雨里相拥的画面。

交贖金的时候裴家答应得爽快。除了出于对自己女儿的疼爱之余，赶快平息掉这宗闹得满城风雨的新闻也是其中一个必不可少的重要原因。  
裴珠泫在母亲的怀抱里，看着她身后的父亲还有「未婚夫」释然的目光，徑自扯动了嘴角，眼眸里的一度闪耀的光又在开始褪色。  
直到她把大衣脱下的时候，口袋里掉出的纸张让那颗低落的心再次死灰复燃  
「500万，我的家门随时为你打开:)」  
“这家伙会不会太自恋了？”  
独自在房里的裴珠泫不禁嫌弃地把话说出口。应酬着父母和「未婚夫」的忧虑、花尽唇舌谢绝他们聘请心理医生的建议而感到的疲惫却在看到那歪扭又不失秀气的字迹后点点消逝。  
躺在书桌上的纸条反复被摊开折叠留下了一道道皱痕，留在上面的体温缓慢地消散在空中。蒙住它的黑影在微微抖动，一阵阵轻笑在卧室的光线里回荡。

自此，裴珠泫便经常借故去找郑秀晶。  
她们会在街口吃炒年糕，郑秀晶会笑裴珠泫把辣酱吃得满嘴都是，边抬起手拭去裴珠泫嘴边的痕迹。  
她们会在沙滩嬉闹，在海浪靠岸的声音中追逐彼此。当郑秀晶偷偷从背后吓裴珠泫时，裴珠泫会赏她一顿暴打，兼且心虚地把黄沙细心划下的痕迹踩掉。  
她们会在公园里散步，裴珠泫拉着郑秀晶跑到在黑夜里冒着微弱绿光的草丛里，在对方无奈又好笑的目光中捧起一只萤火虫。  
日暮的时候，裴珠泫坐在摩托的后驾驶座，迎面的强风让她不得不收紧环在郑秀晶腰间的双手。她们在高速公路上驰骋着，越过一辆又一辆的汽车，朝着洒满火红光线、看似没有尽头的地平线上畅然前进。郑秀晶的头发在分钟肆意飘扬，刚刚染成棕色的缘故残留着一点染发剂的味道。裴珠泫抬起头，越过重重障碍凑到郑秀晶的脖颈，在嗅到对方的信息素时感到满足，不舍地用鼻尖蹭了蹭，差点酿成了一场车祸。  
裴珠泫的生命蓦然变得色彩絢斓，这些快乐并不是她本应得悉的存在，郑秀晶却牵着她一一去探索。  
青春的辉煌时光虽然迟到，但总算在完结之前赶上了末班车。

“再这样下去我就快变成带坏哈莉的布丁了。”  
坐在角落卡位的郑秀晶打趣道，她看着已经醉得昏昏沉沉地靠在自己身上的裴珠泫，伸手拿过她手中的酒杯，扬起头一饮而尽。  
“你父母知道自己细心栽培的女儿被带坏了的话，还不过来拿我的命。”  
怀里的人动了动，喉间发出了哼哼两声，郑秀晶难以辨析她是不是在笑。  
“那不过是…童话故事的角色罢了。”  
听说醉酒多少会让人失意，裴珠泫的语气也添了几分落寞  
“只会存在在别人美好幻想里的角色…不存在的，唯有努力临摹。”  
她垂下眼帘，睫毛在眼眸周围投下阴影  
“…你知道吗，我可是扮演了足足20年喔。”  
漆黑的眼眸俯视着枕在肩上的头，酒吧的光线在裴珠泫的发顶映出一个淡淡的光圈，有点像是天使头上的光环。郑秀晶有些讶异裴珠泫突如其来的剖白，但惊讶在片刻间化为一潭柔和，她勾起了嘴角  
“根本不用扮演，你就是从故事里走出的角色啊。”  
充满柔情话语落下的一刻，裴珠泫感觉自己的心漏跳了一拍。  
她抬起眼眸，仅仅是对视一瞬，她便陷入了那片深沉浩瀚的宇宙中，全然忽视了对方眼底闪过的促狭  
“那些经常欺负女主，最后下场很惨烈的角色，根本一模一—噗”  
裴珠泫收回重击在对方肩上的手，绯红的脸颊姑且说是酒精作祟，当躲闪的眼神却早已出卖了她。掩饰似的要拿过桌上的酒，被对方拦了下来  
“别喝了，你真的想我被打死啊。”  
郑秀晶扭过头，向吧台后正在擦杯的刘亦云调皮地眨了眨眼  
「先賒着」  
她用眼神示意着，后者表情怨恨地把手放在脖颈划了划。  
“对了，我那500万呢？”  
上眼帘反复覆盖着眼眸，仿佛翕动的睫毛就如扑翼的蝴蝶。裴珠泫对郑秀晶的话一丝摸不着头脑，嘟囔般的语气带着重重的鼻音  
“…什么500万。”  
“就我纸条上写的啊，你是不是想赖账呢，大小姐。”  
郑秀晶看着快要入睡的裴珠泫，好笑地捏了捏她的脸蛋，被对方不耐烦地一掌拍开  
“我身无分文啊。”萦绕在鼻息间的信息素很好闻，裴珠泫又往郑秀晶的脖颈凑了凑，发红的脸蛋在对方的肩膀上蹭了蹭  
“…这可是我听过最大的笑话。”  
意识很昏沉，好像在云雾里穿梭着。裴珠泫半抬眼眸，倒映着对方嫌弃表情的褐色眼眸闪烁着变化莫测的情绪…半晌她伸出手扶上郑秀晶的脖颈，在对方怔仲的一瞬微微施力把她拉近自己。  
“要不…以身相许吧。”  
漆黑眼眸里的瞳孔瞬间收缩。  
温热的吐息喷洒在对方耳畔，耳根似是连锁反应般泛起了一片嫣红。裴珠泫愉悦地看着对方的反应，贴在对方脖颈的手明显感觉到喉头在自己的掌中滚了滚，一侧的大动脉在指节间加速跳动。  
alpha在这一刻像是成为了囊中猎物，直白的情动反应都在自己的掌控下无处逃遁。  
“你…”郑秀晶张了张嘴，却除了一个音节再也说不出任何话，意识已经偏离了理智的轨道。  
顫抖的黑眸往下移，鄭秀晶成功捕捉到那雙琥珀中毫不掩飾的調侃和狡黠。此刻，兩人的距離不及5毫米，只要任何一方靠近彼此，這場甜蜜一般的對峙，便會展開一場如同窗外飄雪一般綺麗的愛情。  
只需要一點點，她們就能毫無顧念地坦誠一切。  
「滴答—」  
墙上挂钟準確指向8時正的分針，彷彿象徵著魔法時效的終結。  
耳畔驀然傳來的輕笑喚醒了失神的鄭秀晶，裴珠泫收回了手，一把把郑秀晶发烫的脸颊推开。等恍惚的黑眸終於能夠聚焦的時候，裴珠泫已经徑自站起摇摇晃晃地走到酒吧门口。  
“想得美，女孩子可是要矜持喔。”  
裴珠泫再次看向鄭秀晶，酒吧昏暗的光线勾勒出她側臉的笑顏。

其实是你的话，我没所谓啊。  
“谁要啊…别借此蒙混过去啊你这家伙！”  
她听着身后慢半拍才追赶上来的急促脚步，微笑着摇了摇头。  
第一次泛起陌生的情感，她们正在市区的街道上徜徉。那时街上的路人并不算多，马路上不时有汽车呼啸而过。  
裴珠泫看着刻意越过三道街就是为了巷口转角处那白色小玩意的郑秀晶，后者正抱膝蹲着，正笑得灿烂地看着眼前正在把她在超级市场买来的鲔鱼罐头吃得津津有味的流浪猫。  
牠亲昵地蹭蹭郑秀晶放在自己头上的手，这时郑秀晶看向自己，眼底流转的是没有一丝杂质的柔情。  
心底某个地方蓦然下榻，甜蜜的暖意就如蜜糖一样缓缓在心间流淌，填满了每一道隙缝。

…或许比那更早。  
或许是她带自己游遍大街小巷，或许是从她身上的牛奶信息素找到充盈心间的满足感，但当她看向枯枝上长出的新芽，才蟠然醒悟时间已经过得快到在眨眼间自己的婚礼已经如期而至。  
然而，自己已经置身于无法后退的道路，每前进一步，腳跟的道路随之而崩塌，坠进无底深渊之中；而自己还在跑动，正朝着失控的方向高速奔驰。  
“喏，生日礼物。”  
高挑少女的神色有些别扭，裴珠泫看着递在自己眼前的红色盒子，鲜少地没有调侃对方的窘相。  
她接过盒子，嘴角荡漾的笑意源于发自内心的喜悦。  
里面是一条项链，正正地躺在盒子的凹槽中，闪烁着银光  
“那个，昨晚经过市集看到的，觉得挺漂亮就买了，你不喜欢的话…”  
“不，我很喜欢。”  
裴珠泫抬起首与那双略踌躇的黑眸对视，语气轻柔得像随风而起的羽毛。  
“谢谢你。”  
听到裴珠泫的回应，郑秀晶也有了淡淡的笑意。  
“那祝你…”漆黑的眼眸流转着光，里面有裴珠泫看不懂的感情。  
“…没什么，祝你生日快乐。”  
两人并不像以往一般调笑嬉闹，各自最真诚的话语此时都如鲠在喉。  
“帮我带上吧。”  
她把项链取出来，抬首看着郑秀晶，褐色眼眸倒映的光线仿佛能探进人的灵魂。  
心跳在对方的靠近中蓦然加快。对方的指尖在颈后小心地扣上项链时无意拂过敏感的腺体，电流般酥麻的触感让裴珠泫屏住了呼吸。  
这时她才发现两人的距离近得暧昧，裴珠泫甚至能感受到对方喷洒在脸上的鼻息，以及鼻尖间有意无意的廝磨。两人在客厅的中央凝视着彼此，谁也舍不得移开视线。  
直到郑秀晶垂下眼帘，焦点移到晶莹的薄唇。然后鬼使神差地低下头，在裴珠泫眨动的眼眸中在唇上留下蜻蜓点水般的一吻。  
似是尝到了禁果的亚当，思绪在湿热触感传来的一瞬已经离家出走。再次对视的两双眼眸早已失神，只装得着让彼此而着迷的脸。  
郑秀晶再次低下头。这次裴珠泫闭上了双眼，反手把后颈的抑制贴撕掉后环住对方的脖颈延长了这个吻。  
弥漫空气中的信息素一瞬变得浓烈起来。甜蜜的因子开始升温，随着欲望的渲染仿佛一点即燃。  
舌尖轻易地撬开裴珠泫的牙关，在她柔软温润的口腔里扫荡。从未尝试过这种感觉的裴珠泫顿时浑身发软，皱起眉发出一声微不可查的呜咽。  
她倒在郑秀晶身上，顺势被对方托起腰臀整个抱起，亲吻着一步步走到卧室。

郑秀晶把裴珠泫压在床上，两人在方才的热吻中喘息着，两双凝视着彼此的眼眸都因为情欲而变得波光粼粼。裴珠泫的衣服下摆已经被揭到胸部以上，alpha的目光太过炽热，她害羞地把绯红的脸别过一遍。  
她们那时尚年轻，胸口间的起伏都只彼此的藏不住对彼此的渴望和急于表现的莽撞。  
郑秀晶低下头，贪婪地在香草源头吸取气息，密集如雨点的吻落在她雪白的脖颈上，在对方难以自抑的中解开衬衫剩余还扣上的纽扣。

“啊！…”  
腺体进入了未经人事的紧致甬道时，传遍全身的疼痛与快感让裴珠泫终于忍不住高声嬌吟。  
“秀晶…”  
敏感的身躯在发抖，第一次被入侵omega极度缺乏安全感。她皱紧了眉，下意识抱紧了眼前的alpha，带有哭腔的声线呼喊着alpha的名字。  
“我在。”  
郑秀晶用唇吻去对方夺眶而出的眼泪，她用最温柔动听的声线安慰着无措的裴珠泫，尽管撑在床板上握成拳的手心早已紧张得沁满汗水…  
她开始缓慢地挺动着腰胯，摩擦所带来的快感超乎想象的难以抵御，使她忍不住低声喘息。急促起伏的胸口因为汗水变得闪烁，腺体被甬道内壁的皱褶挤压着，让初尝性事的alpha每一次抽插都有缴械的冲动。  
席卷大脑的快感渐渐盖过了疼痛。体内交合的原始基因已经觉醒，裴珠泫的身体变得极度敏感，她在郑秀晶的攻势下浑身发软，无力环住郑秀晶的她倒回枕头上，用手背遮住口防止羞耻的呻吟声在微张的唇溢出。  
肢体交缠，浓郁的信息素在炽热的空气里混合在一起，湿滑的液体在交合處溢出，沾湿了一大片床单。羞涩却无法抵御欲望的两人只发出喘息和压抑的呻吟，她们用稀薄的意识向彼此诉说着不带一丝杂质的爱与欲望，把残酷的现实都暂时抛到一边，无暇顾及自己已经犯下最疯狂的错误。  
omega在对方顶进自己生殖腔时迎来了高潮。酥麻般的电流让她浑身颤栗，小穴内壁的强烈收缩也让alpha一瞬射精。  
滚烫的白浊一波一波地灌注到裴珠泫的生殖腔里，郑秀晶倒在裴珠泫身上，腰胯随着射出的精液而抽搐着，紧实的臀部因为肌肉收缩而微微凹陷。  
香草的气味蓦然变得异常诱人，那一刹化为恶魔向思绪恍惚的alpha招手。她一时失神听从了祂蛊惑的低喃，微张的唇缓缓往omega后颈的腺体靠近。  
裴珠泫用尽身躯剩余的所有力气抱紧了身上人，沙哑的哭腔第一次遵从了本能说出了心底的渴望  
“带我走。”

裴珠泫怔住了，在清晨的阳光里，在窗外的鸟鸣里，在身旁早已失去温度的床铺上。  
床柜上的小纸条只有保重二字。  
一年。  
整整一年。  
市场、公园、流浪猫、酒吧、萤火虫—  
回忆似是揭起的巨浪，在杂乱无章的时间线上交织，如同缠成一团的毛线混乱的让人想要崩溃。  
她用了整整一年，编织了一个我爱你的谎言，而自己像是个愚蠢的傻瓜彻底相信了。  
昨晚的欢愉现在显得多么可笑，她的身上甚至还残留着对方种下的印记，耻笑着她的天真。  
胸前的棉被攥出了皱痕，泪水不断从睁大的眼眸里簌簌滚过，她却倔强得连眼都不眨一下。  
自己不惜面临家庭的决裂和与命运对抗，纵使双腿已血流如注，纵使底下是万劫不复的深渊，她仍踩着钢索朝着另一端的人走去。她以为…只要自己卯足勇气，对方便会握住自己颤抖不已的手。  
原来，自己一直付出的真心，在对方眼中根本不值一提。  
如今她终于得悉了真相，心脏却早已残破得千疮百孔。  
时间在钟表敲动的声音悄然流逝，在分针不知道转了多少个圈，一双眼眸在眼泪流干的同时也变得冰冷下来。  
她伸手拿过床尾被折叠得整齐的衣服一件件机械式地穿上，然后步下床，没有理会脚板与地面相触的冰凉触感挪动着步伐一拐拐地走到门口。  
她回到了家，用借口搪塞自己一夜未归的缘由。一切将会重上正轨，朝着命运的必然性缓慢前进。本应如此的。  
但她作出了另外的抉择，像是不负责任的那人，不负责任地留下了一张纸条—  
「抱歉，让你们失望了」  
她秘密地购买了机票连夜离开了首尔，离开这个充满沉重回忆的地方。她不会卑微到还去寻找郑秀晶，指望对方会回心转意与她一同展开崭新的旅程。  
离开前，她站在汉江边，握着项链的手朝着没有尽头的水面掷去，那道象征性的抛物线却没有划在空中，项链仍被紧紧握着，最后在压抑的呼气声中被放回口袋里。孤独的身影在萧瑟的风中好似随时会倒下，裴珠泫回过头，抹了一把眼尾加快了离开的步伐。  
就这样，她的生命在美国开启了新篇章。裴珠泫本来有过人的才干和具识人的慧眼，只不过被与生俱来的基因弱势所埋没。她大可以走父母的旧路经营家族企业，但她却有另外一番想法。  
当姜涩琪从几个混混手中解救的时候，裴珠泫看着同样来自海的另一端的东洋面孔，以及与姜涩琪身后的悬赏令与她如出一辙的脸庞，大胆地邀请她一同踏上犯罪之路。「艾卡」的名堂借此打响，美国每个帮派都要让它几分面色。它明面上由姜涩琪打理，而这位omega只是默默在暗地里操纵着棋局，对忠诚的手下予以赏识，但凡有一分想背叛反水的，只会迎来弃尸街头的命运，这种菱角分明的处事手法源于自身所遭受的经历。  
白天里，她是艾卡的女王艾琳，越过法律界限的刺激和肾上腺素飙升的兴奋里让她暂时忘却过去种种。  
但在晚上，她仿佛又变回那个不谙世事的柔弱少女裴珠泫，在红酒的陪伴下俯瞰着落地玻璃后被霓虹灯照亮的繁华城市，指尖细细摩挲着手中的链坠，直到破晓的光四起。  
直到艾卡的事业拓展到纽约，在前往酒店的路上，那张不能再熟悉的脸孔猝不及防地再次闯进了她的视线，在7年之后。  
那是一个雨夜，裴珠泫僵在原地隔着窗户看着酒吧里头的人，睁大的褐色眼眸倒映着郑秀晶翘着二郎腿与旁边女生谈笑风生的模样。  
她还是如此，修身的襯衫第二顆鈕扣永遠不夠好，一邊下擺頑劣地露出來蓋住了皮帶，外套被她搭在一邊肩膀上。

“欧尼，怎么了？”  
为二人撑伞的姜涩琪也停下了脚步，顺着对方的视线看去。她从没有见过自己这位相识多年的挚友露出如此鲜明的表情。  
“没什么。”回过神来的她，语气比起平时还要冰冷危险。  
裴珠泫把对方的悬赏令上撕下来，用一把匕首狠狠把它钉在用以统筹的墙壁上，极少看见自家冰冷的女王大动肝火的手下都吓得赶紧行动，不敢有一丝忒慢  
“给我找到她。”

然而她还是迟疑了。  
时间拥有冲淡一切的魔力，它是一片辽阔得看不到尽头的汪洋，任凭对岸吹奏的号角声有多么激昂澎湃，回声跨越过潮汐与浪涛，跨过白昼与黑夜，早已脆弱得只能轻轻地震动一下耳膜。  
但她却却毫不厌倦地沉浸在那片残旧得褪色的回忆里，任凭那一帧帧的画面再一次地刺痛她的心脏，让好不容易愈合的伤口一次又一次地撕裂。  
这样的自己，在对方眼里大概极度可笑吧。  
裴珠泫不是轻易服输的人，但在郑秀晶面前她永远输得一败涂地  
。  
明明对方只不过拿自己的真心当作玩笑，明明再次遇见她应该只有仇恨与愤怒，但当煌炎都燃烧殆尽，最后却发现那片灰烬与残骸里都是无尽的眷恋与思念—  
还有害怕。  
她怕自己不过是对方生命中微不足道的一笔，她怕对方眼中的陌生会化为一把利刃刺伤自己的心脏，再一次地。  
不安与矛盾把她这几年来筑起的墙壁再次倒塌，她犹豫开口，颤抖的唇把她的脆弱表露无遗  
“不如还是算了，涩琪。”  
夜里的风拂过肌肤泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，裴珠泫坐在阳台里，垂下的眼眸无声表现着她的失落，向来行事果敢的她现在却在原地踱步，像是面临一盘必败的棋局，踌躇着放弃走下去。  
这7年来，也只有在姜涩琪面前，她才会把不愿向别人透漏的脆弱都溢于言表。  
“很少见你如此落魄的模样啊，欧尼。”  
靠墙站着的姜涩琪挺起了身，走到裴珠泫座位对面坐下。  
“我觉得，欧尼还是有话要跟她说的话，见一见也无妨啊。”  
姜涩琪展开淳朴干净的笑容，用温柔的眼神劝说着眼前无助的女子。纵然她不知道裴珠泫的过去，也不懂用甜言蜜语去安慰一颗受伤的心，但她明白对方的心情，若是到了召唤，必定会义不容辞陪伴对方度过每一个严峻的寒冬。  
“无论结果如何，你总算也能给自己有一个交代了。”  
裴珠泫抬起眸，褐色眼眸里的郁结在姜涩琪柔和的言语里不自觉化开了。  
“嗯。”  
她勾起嘴角，弧度里是真挚的感激  
“谢谢你，涩琪。”

裴珠泫只是没有想到，此刻的坚持会导向去一个自己从未预想过的结局。

当裴珠泫听到锁拷解开的声音时已经太迟了，跪伏在床上猛烈喘息企图压制蔓延到全身的情潮的裴珠泫仅仅是抬起头的一瞬，挣脱束缚的郑秀晶就已经把她压倒在床。  
“你这女人…”  
汗水划过发烫的脸颊，郑秀晶猛烈地喘息着，把裴珠泫禁锢在床上的双手尚在高潮的余韵身体而发着抖，手铐还锁在她的左手上，右手手腕因猛烈的挣扎而勒出了一道鲜明的红痕。方才高潮射出的白浊有些还残留在腹部上，顺着地心吸力缓缓流淌到大腿内侧。  
怎么会…  
一瞬被郑秀晶夺取主权的裴珠泫眼底闪过慌乱，她用余光瞥到了还插在手铐锁孔上的发夹。  
她忘了，郑秀晶以前可是个混混。  
可恶…！  
裴珠泫剧烈的挣扎着，但在力量异常强大的alpha底下根本毫无用处。  
“混蛋…放开我！”  
没被压制的双腿胡乱地蹬着，毫不犹豫往那尚坚挺的腺体踢去…  
郑秀晶发出了一生中最惨烈的哀嚎。  
钻心的剧痛几欲让她失去意识，因失神而手上放松的力度差点让omega从alpha手中逃脱。  
郑秀晶咬紧牙关，在疼痛与晕眩的意识下用膝盖压住对方使劲挣扎的大腿。她奋力让视线聚焦，此刻在她身下的裴珠泫的双手被自己压在两侧，胸前猛烈的起伏着，充满怒意的眼眸正在狠狠瞪着自己。  
裴珠泫不会知道，这一系列无意识要诱惑alpha的举动，却彻彻底底摧毁了alpha最后维系理智的防线。  
情潮已彻底攻克意识，郑秀晶低下头，近乎用发泄的力气吻住了裴珠泫的唇，在对方惊愕的一瞬用舌撬开了牙关扫荡着湿润的口腔。  
“唔”  
眼眶瞬间泛出泪水，裴珠泫从未经历过如此激烈霸道的吻，几乎让她窒息。她想出声阻止，凶狠的话语都被对方的吻吞咽掉，化为一声无力的呜咽。  
肺部的氧气快要被抽空，她没有多作思考，狠下心来咬紧了牙关。  
瞳孔瞬间收缩，郑秀晶吃痛地退开了身，总算终结了这个窒息的吻。血液开始从她的嘴角渗出，郑秀晶凝视着裴珠泫，未了她微不可查地点了点头，无视对方毫无意义的挣扎，转为用一只把她的双腕压在了头顶，另一只手移到唇边，用指腹把流出的血擦掉。  
omega娇小的身躯不由自主地颤抖了下。视线在泪水划过面颊的一刹终于变得清晰，裴珠泫失神地看着眼前的郑秀晶，却坠进一片深不见底的深渊里…裴珠泫从未见过郑秀晶露出过这样的神情，漆黑的眼眸的神色只有冰冷，但毫不掩饰的欲望又是如此炽热，交织两种截然相反情感的眼神让她心悸。  
突然间，郑秀晶把她翻过了身，自己在惊呼中下意识扭动着身躯，却被alpha前所未有的强烈信息素刺激到浑身发软。  
“不用费劲了，”  
耳畔传来身上人从未有过的冰冷声线，随即的湿热触感让裴珠泫小腹一阵痙擘，一股热流随即滑出…完全放任生理本能主导身体的郑秀晶俯身咬住裴珠泫的发红的耳垂，语气如同此刻散发的信息素一般，霸道得让人只想屈服  
“留点力气待会叫吧。”  
—  
裴珠泫从未见识过处于发情期的alpha，此刻她背后的裙链被猛然拉下，alpha的手探进了内衣肆意揉弄，无论自己如何反抗都没有丝毫停下的意思。  
“混蛋…”  
她扭过头咬牙切齿地说着，发丝因剧烈的挣扎散乱在额前，充满怒意的眼眸隔着头发瞪着始作俑者，通红的脸颊和不止的喘息却使她看来毫无杀伤力。  
但让裴珠泫感到无助的是，她竟然为这种如同蹂躏的粗暴对待下起了反应。这种时候她特别痛恨自己是一个omega，不论自己是一个嚣张的法外之徒，不论自己是让其他人俯首称臣的黑道女王，不论用了多少时间去筑起骄傲和坚强，都被席卷全身的情热焚烧得一点不剩。  
如同擂鼓的心跳不再是因为情动，身体在alpha信息素下失控升温让她无可抑制地感到慌张。裴珠泫想在自己彻底屈服于情潮露出最羞耻的姿态之前赶紧逃开，但任凭自己如何挣扎，都无力改变此刻的窘境。  
室内的信息素浓度仍在飙升，异样的感觉在omega的体内扩散，逐渐失神的她也浑然不觉自己的反抗正在失去力度。  
直到alpha紧紧贴在omega后背，滚烫的性器毫无预警就这样入侵湿热的甬道…  
剧烈的快感伴随着疼痛刺激着裴珠泫的大脑，让她忍不住呻吟出声。  
“出来…”  
裴珠泫红着脸从牙缝挤出两个字，但内壁却不自觉收缩着挽留来客。信息素的交融预示着无法止息的情欲，生理本能为屈服于alpha的omega失控地释放着信息素，浓郁的香草气息应邀着alpha更加猛烈的入侵。  
“郑秀晶，给我拔出来！”  
然而看似愠怒的呵斥在腺体插进更深的地方之时顿时化为一声娇吟，让裴珠泫立刻咬紧下唇不让羞耻的声音溢出。裴珠泫的甬道湿润的惊人，甚至没有任何前戏郑秀晶就可以自如地进出。腺体每一下都顶到了最敏感又最需要抚慰的地方，让裴珠泫整个软倒在床上任凭郑秀晶摆布。  
“欧尼啊…”  
汗水划过了alpha精致的锁骨，流落在胸口上，在光线的倒影下胸口蓦然变得耀眼。发情热侵蚀了她的大脑，她微微撑起身，却一刻也没有停下摆动腰胯。沙哑的声线无意识地呼喊着omega，蕰积已久的空虚在这一刻终于得到了满足，无论是生理还是心理上。  
腺体在精致的甬道反复抽插，冲破层层肉摺的刺激让郑秀晶浑身战栗。  
裴珠泫压抑的喘息鼓动着耳膜，撩拨着郑秀晶的神经。她埋首到裴珠泫白皙的颈侧，撕咬着腺体附近的软肉，缓解着体内基因的渴求，无声诉说着久别重逢的激动与思念。  
被泪水模糊的视线泛起层层光圈，后入式使自己的腺体毫无防备地暴露在alpha眼前，让本来缺乏安全感的omega此刻更加无措不安。但omega与生俱来的本质并不存在拒绝alpha侵入的选项，交合、标记的原始想法正在侵蚀裴珠泫本已稀薄的意识。  
但裴珠泫知道，除了基因编码的欲求之外，植根在灵魂深处对alpha的渴望才是一切反常表现的幕后黑手。她不想承认，愤怒与仇恨只是她思念郑秀晶的包装，但无论意识多么努力去为自己辩护，自己的身体却早已出卖主任去取悦迎合在身上耕耘的alpha。裴珠泫深深厌恶这样的自己，不甘的泪水充盈眼眶，褐色的眼眸却闪烁着迷离的光。早已被情热下溃不成军的大脑里，那句话再次回荡在空白一片的大脑中—  
时隔七年地。  
「标记我」  
然而，藏在心底的千言万语最后都默默扼杀在喉头之间，在裴珠泫咬紧下唇最后只化为一声声委屈的呜咽。  
互带有哭腔的吸气声混合在交合处淫靡的水声，已经分不出所表达的是快慰的淋漓还是苦楚的悲鸣。  
只是裴珠泫不会知道，深深地纠结在欲罢不能的情潮与酝酿在内心的苦楚的不止她自己。郑秀晶怎会不知道裴珠泫的倔强，她清楚omega这个上天赋予的身份成为了她最大的弱点，所以以前即便受到生理本能催化也从不会表现丝毫alpha对omega的侵占欲。现在对方却被自己压在身下狠狠操弄，因为情欲而颤抖的身体、隐忍的呻吟以及被泪水充盈的眼眸，无疑指证着自己恶劣的行为。  
但她却仍然深深地埋在裴珠泫体内，沉浸在情潮里无法从把腺体抽离湿热的甬道。  
郑秀晶想告诉裴珠泫，这几年有多想念她，在孤独的夜晚思念让她几欲成狂。她恨不得把自己融进对方的身体里，让对方看到自己那颗狂躁跳动的心脏已经铭刻上裴珠泫的名字，随着时间结痂却不会愈合。但她此刻却什么都说不出口，喉咙像是被火烧过一样难受，只能把腺体往omega体内更深处的地方顶去，以生理快感压过心底划过的空虚。  
香草的气息源近在咫尺。鼻尖触及裴珠泫颈后肿胀的腺体，此刻那片地方在欲望的催化下变成了晶莹揕摘的果实。郑秀晶再次面临放纵的。神经已经被情欲磨蝕的几乎剩下原始性交的本能，恶魔却在这个时候向自己招手，告诉她在omega体内成结的同时咬破对方的腺体。  
发丝落在脸侧半掩郑秀晶被情欲渲染的眼眸。充血而变得红艳的唇在omega的腺体不舍地流连着，向来自持的alpha此刻像是对猎物虎视眈眈的野兽，随时都会扑出来把猎物吞噬殆尽。  
不知不觉间她松开了裴珠泫的双手，转为撑在对方的两侧微抬上身。这个角度让腺体顶进更深的地方，崭新的境界让两人都带了了莫大的冲击。  
得到解放的裴珠泫在对方顶到自己的腔口失声叫了出来，连忙抬手紧紧咬住了白嫩的手背。  
前所未有的空虚感从比甬道更深处的地方传来，伴随着后颈带有麻痒的刺痛感，成结这两个字给她带来两种矛盾的情感，恐惧与渴求在在神经末梢交缠着，让裴珠泫完全不知道如何是好。  
“秀晶，”  
看似坚强其实柔弱的omega已经撑不住了。带有哭腔的嗓音呼喊着对方，裴珠泫已经无暇顾及那点不值一提的尊严，小手紧紧握着首侧alpha的手腕，蔓起一层粉红的身躯不住地颤抖。体内的欢愉已经超载，然而身后的人抽动频率仍在加快。  
“秀晶啊…”  
她也曾经如此亲昵呼喊过alpha，在她们第一次床事。似曾相识的感觉让心底的酸涩第一次及过刻进骨子里的欲望，裴珠泫的脸颊紧紧贴在床单上，泪水浸湿了一小片床单。  
“我在。”年轻的alpha曾如此安抚omega。撕咬着脖颈的贝齿松开了，alpha的唇移到了omega发红的耳廓，吐出的却只有灼热的喘息和隐忍的低吟。  
但alpha的默言在却更让omega深信此刻alpha只不过是禁不住诱惑与挑逗的放纵而屈服于生理本能，而她自己不过是对方的泄欲工具。  
裴珠泫又作践了自己的身体，再一次地。  
艾卡曾经遭遇过一场风波。那时的裴珠泫顾着处理帮派上种种让人头痛的事务，发情期却猝不及防降临在这位omega身上。  
在高烧和浑身发软的情况下她不得不把所有事物托付给姜涩琪，直到身为alpha的对方最后看不过眼希望能帮自己度过情热，她却咬下牙关独自撑过去了。  
一切原因也不过是身体仍思念永远停留在过去的记忆罢了。  
她想起几天前再次遇见郑秀晶的一幕。或许她身上的信息素也曾经向别人招手，或许她已经和其他omega缠绵过数不清的欢愉与情爱。  
裴珠泫不知道自己是如何做到在这种情况下还能走神到别的事情上。她很快就迎来了代价，自己的腔口在恍惚一片的意识中被用力顶开。  
内壁软肉的绞紧一下子抽走了alpha所有力气。她失重倒在裴珠泫身上发出断断续续的抽气声，射精的一刻仿佛连灵魂都要从肉体中抽离。  
“嗯…！”  
在体内肆意灌注的热流一瞬让裴珠泫达到了高潮。她猛地绷紧了浑身的肌肉扬起头，旖旎的呻吟在微张的唇肆意涌出，握着郑秀晶手腕的指节捏得发白。  
郑秀晶亦失控地颤抖着身躯，在达到顶点的情潮下alpha变得异常敏感，萦绕在鼻息间的香草源让她头昏脑胀。眼前的腺体蓦地变得极度可口，失了神的郑秀晶像是受到了海妖蛊惑一般张口—  
瓷白的贝齿已经碰到了肿胀的腺体，只要微微用力，一切就会得到解脱，她会标记到裴珠泫，完成7年前未能实现的夙愿。  
这时，身下人却蓦地发出一声呜咽，让飘浮在云端的思绪一下坠回了地面。  
漆黑的眼眸蓦地收缩，郑秀晶猛地低下头，咬在了裴珠泫的肩膀上。  
几分情欲的痛呼回荡在偌大的卧室。

直到高潮的余韵已经消退了一半，郑秀晶才缓缓松开了口，犹有余悸地轻轻喘息着。  
理智逐渐回笼，她看着身下微微颤抖着的娇小身躯，才蟠然醒悟自己做了什么糟糕事。  
西吧…  
漆黑的眼眸流转着愧疚，郑秀晶伸手想要撩开对方垂在而側的发丝，岂料对方却像是触电般地偏过了头。  
一声呜咽毫无预警地刺痛了郑秀晶的心间…裴珠泫埋首在枕间，用尽浑身力气去压抑着哭声，瘦削的双肩却一抽一抽的。此刻的omega不再是帮派女王，她卸下了冷漠的面具，暴露出她原有最柔弱最需要被抚慰的一面。  
“别哭了。”  
郑秀晶叹了口气，她觉得自己像是把人欺负了遍似的，自己还深埋在对方体内灌注着精液就是最好的例证。  
但明明是对方把她抓来还对自己做出了那种事啊…  
她退开身，白浊瞬间从入口处缓缓流出，淫靡的画面让alpha脸颊上好不容易退却的温度再度飙升。她强迫自己别开了视线，俯下身靠近omega，想要把仍在啜泣的omega翻过身来，却在对方抗拒的挣扎下搞得毫无办法。  
最后，她一把从背后拥住裴珠泫。  
牛奶气息的靠近让裴珠泫怔住了，味道虽依旧高涨浓郁却褪去了情色，温暖地包裹着她，就像郑秀晶的怀抱一样。  
“这几年…我一直在想你。”  
感觉对方挣扎的动作停下了，郑秀晶放松了身躯伏在娇小的身躯上，埋首在对方肩间闷闷地说着，语气似是颓然却又像是释然。  
褐色的眼眸闪烁着惊诧的神色，郑秀晶突如其来的直白让裴珠泫疑惑又忐忑。她停下了哭泣，在左臂再次传来力度时没有在抗拒，任由对方把自己翻过来。  
两人在床上对视着，时间仿佛被神秘魔力拉扯着停下，然后急速地回溯着。恍惚间，她们像是变回了7年前，一个叛逆的贵族少女和风流倜傥的混混。裴珠泫抽了抽通红的鼻子，挂着泪光的眼眸格外晶莹，倒映着卧室的光线仿佛能探进心房。她的目光始终迟疑而小心，像是在暗巷舔着伤口的小猫，每每有人经过就会警惕地竖起尾巴，怕是再一次受到伤害。  
omega在alpha温柔地为自己拭去眼角的泪时有些不情愿地别开了脸。郑秀晶撑在裴珠泫的两侧，背光的缘故，淡淡的阴影复住了她的脸。  
“对不起，我那时…胆怯了。”  
她别开了裴珠泫过分锐利的视线，语气生硬，像是脑海翻过所有可用以表达的措辞却选择了最差的一个。  
因为，那段记忆曾经是在所有被咀嚼得活色生香的回忆中最不愿意翻阅的碎片。

郑秀晶不喜欢一切能束缚她生命的东西，无论是现实生活的规条，又或是与生俱来的性别定向。  
分化为alpha的那天，对郑秀晶来说不过是个平平无奇的日子—不，是烦恼的开始，这意味着她需要在本就少得可怜的积蓄里拨出更多钱去购入抑制剂，还有更加灵活的嘴皮子去婉拒如狼似虎对自己投来目光的omega。  
所以即便她漂洋过海到了美国开展生命的新篇章，也不愿意就此过上安定的生活，她的才能被某个组织的人看上了，也就在那里待过一阵子。  
郑秀晶并不喜欢自己身上的信息味道，在鱼龙混杂的地方下贸贸然飘来一股清新的牛奶香，想想都觉得诡异。这些原因道里的那些家伙会戏称自己是只小奶狗，说出伏在omega身上便不撒手这些恶劣的笑话。  
很快，她便厌恶了与那些人打交道。她大概生来如此，一旦这些东西束缚了她，她就想要挣脱，哪怕会应该背叛而追杀的命运。就这样在逃亡翻滚了几年，热爱自由与冒险的她成为了不受任何人指使的雇佣杀手，代价是腰腹上的两个弹孔。  
但这位不羁的杀手曾经有那么一刻想要驻足的想法，在遇到那个女孩的时候。  
香草的气味萦绕在鼻息的一瞬，郑秀晶才知道信息素可以如此迷人。  
她们曾经共同经历过一段美好的时光。年轻的她们没有一丝忧愁，哪怕她们的相识是多么荒唐，哪怕背景多么悬殊，牛奶与香草却已交缠成一段无法解开的缘分，埋在春泥的种子在青春年华绽放出一朵朵艳丽的花。  
当爱这个字划过郑秀晶的心脏，她们正在一片隐隐发光的草丛中。萤火虫被女孩捧在掌心上，一闪一闪的光像是心脏的博动。  
“听说对着萤火虫会实现喔。”  
当那双倒映着莹绿的眼眸看向自己的时候，嘴角的笑意仿佛又跟深了些。  
“你有什么愿望的吗？”  
她记得那时的自己只是说了句「说出来就不灵验」去敷衍对方，却没有想过，真正的答案会连同同样无法诉说的情感与问话封尘在回忆的角落。  
那时裴家已经公布了婚讯，女孩眼里闪烁的情感太过耀眼，让郑秀晶不得不别开了眼。  
爱这个字，伴随的是不安与自卑。  
萤火虫飞走了。她们默契地没有提起过离别，但却任由时间在互相隐瞒之中默默流逝。  
时光就像在握在掌中的沙粒，越发想要抓紧，它们却越快地在指缝间流走。  
年轻的alpha曾经有过一个张狂的念头，但当她在电视屏幕中看到西装革履的男人用一张如同盾牌般坚毅的脸郑重地许下诺言，又被无声扼杀在心底泛起的苦楚之中。  
只有这种时候，她才会意识到两人之间的差异。  
或许对的，梦幻之神的契约已经逾期，她又能奢望自己能携着裴珠泫奔往爱情的坟墓品尝人生的酸甜苦辣吗？  
她不敢想象，她害怕眼前那个贵族少女的笑容只是幻梦中的泡沫，随着时间推移不断腾升，直到受不了气压而爆破。她怕这一切都是她一厢情愿，她怕裴珠泫只是年少轻狂的冲动，她怕那双宝石般的褐色眼眸扣除后悔时最幻化为利刃刺进她的心脏，任凭悲伤的血液恣意流淌。  
其实一切并非出自对裴珠泫的不信任，而是郑秀晶对自身的不信任。  
她是生来强大的alpha，却又是如此自卑。  
她们本就是两个世界的人，能在茫茫人海中相遇彼此已经是最大的幸运了。如果自己无法保证为她带来幸福的话，那就托付一个有能力做到的人吧。  
最甜蜜的经历，就让它留在最好的时光之中。  
郑秀晶以为自己可以释然的，但当她为少女带上项链的一刻，所付出的一切努力和心理准备在浓烈的爱意和难受当中彻底化为灰烬。  
“祝你…”祝你幸福。  
她说不出声，简简单单的句子已经在心底准备过无数次，但她在褐色的汪洋面前却怎么也说不出口。  
少女的唇就近在咫尺，过份暧昧的距离摩擦出爱意的火花，暂时缓释了心头如同刀割般的剧痛。  
不要离开，好吗？  
在低头吻上少女的一刻，郑秀晶便知道自己做出了最错误的决定。  
她暴露清晨温柔的底下，像是被被圣光无情地审判的罪人。枕在手臂安然沉睡的少女，成为了心底最沉重的负担。  
郑秀晶放下笔，离开之前再次深深地看了酣睡的少女一眼。她看起来有如新生，几缕发丝复住了微微泛红的脸颊，暴露在被褥外面的肩膀白晳得仿佛能发光。她是如此安详，毫无知觉自己已经置身在悲痛绝望的深渊之中。  
她无意识地张口，然后抹了抹眼角匆匆离开，没有再回头。  
花尽了力气预备的一句道别，最后却只能胆怯地在少女沉稳的睡梦里说出。  
—  
这是裴珠泫第一次听到郑秀晶不带一点虚假的剖白，没有欲言又止，也没有任何修饰—  
但有点陌生。  
她这才发现，她们并未真正的了解彼此。就像alpha与omega发自身体本能地向彼此靠近，年少的她们只懂拙劣地把喜欢体现到行为与言语上，不能理解也不能自知。  
7年前的她们终究还是太年轻幼稚了。  
她们一直忽略、又或是有意回避着，彼此内心的真实的想法，只顾沉醉于如同罂粟般的快乐中，享受又迷惘。  
于是她们猜疑着、试探着，怕是一个不慎便会受伤。只是未曾想过，身上穿上的铠甲也能是最锋利的利刃，毫无征兆地划破对方内心最脆弱的地方。  
此刻，裴珠泫看到了存在两个心脏之间的间阂。但这段距离好像在无形中又拉近了，在郑秀晶的身影好像变得更加鲜明之后，仿佛一伸出手，指尖所触及的地方便会柔软得下榻。  
要是她们一早向彼此坦诚的话，结果会否不同呢？  
她不知道，空气中的牛奶气息已经稀释了一大半，催眠着omega本来在情事中被折磨得疲惫不堪的身躯。  
回忆又在涌上脑海，不论是两人纠葛不休的还是分别后每个孤独的夜晚。裴珠泫烦躁地把撑在自己身上的人推到一边，然后側过声背对对方。  
“谁知道你是不是说谎。”  
时间不会回头，哪怕记忆再深刻。事实上是郑秀晶把自己吃干抹净又不顾而去的。  
她不应该如此轻易原谅对方，哪怕自己的心结再一次违背自己的意志偷偷解开，铭刻在心脏上一道道疤痕开始急速愈合，新生的血肉随着博动又再开始萌生着往昔的悸动。  
“我可以证明给你看。”  
裴珠泫听到背后窸率的响动，然后一股温热环住了腰间。她扭动了几下，最后也只能安分地靠在alpha的怀里。  
她实在是没有力气去挣扎，不论是身体或是意识都已经达到了极限了，仿佛每一次眨眼都看到睡神在向自己招手。  
最后，裴珠泫只能任由郑秀晶把自己打横抱起到浴室，让温水冲刷掉一身的疲惫和腿间的粘腻。褐色的眼眸半闭着，反复翕动的睫毛如同扑扇着翅膀的蝴蝶，裴珠泫的视线此刻一片朦胧，眼前的人影也就虚幻不实。  
迷蒙间，她想起了两人以前在公交车站避雨的情景。她们坐在长椅上，滴答的雨声太过催眠，枕在对方肩上的自己也就像现在一样睡意昏沉。  
“你怎么这么能睡啊。”空白一片的大脑勾勒着郑秀晶说这番话无奈的语气，还有盖在自己身上的外套温度。整个场景就像是浸泡在蜂蜜之中，暖色的画面让人泛起阵阵涟漪。  
尽管万般不愿意承认，但裴珠泫已经有答案了，对于自己再次被轻柔地放在床上意识临近陷入一片虚无时，耳边那句轻柔得如同幻觉的呢喃  
“我们重新开始，好吗？”  
羽毛在飘动，无声拂过心间。  
—  
当裴珠泫皱着眉下意识抬手当住刺眼的光线时，她才意识到这是这几年来睡得最昏沉的夜晚。  
一切有些似曾相识。清晨的阳光、窗外的鸟鸣、以及身侧早已失去温度的床铺，相似得裴珠泫一度以为自己回到了被抛弃的那一个白昼。  
“醒了？”  
与记忆重合的清冷嗓音敲碎了她的幻觉。裴珠泫扭过头，背对着阳光的高挑身影站在小沙发旁边，她手上好像还拿着什么，在阳光底下闪闪发亮。  
“给你泡了杯红茶，趁热喝吧。”  
郑秀晶用下巴指了指床头柜摆着的瓷杯，本来同样摆放在那里的匕首此刻被她漫不经心地把玩着，不论是行动或是措辞间丝毫没有掩饰自己早已把对方家里走了个遍的事实。  
她身上只穿了件浴袍，大抵也是从裴珠泫衣柜里拿出来的。裴珠泫瞥了瞥自家的衣柜，柜门果然半敝开着。  
“话说久别重逢的第一天就把我带回家，看来你真的是很想念我啊。”  
欠抽的语气让裴珠泫难得一夜无梦的好心情彻底荡然无存。  
“别跟我套近乎，我们不熟。”  
裴珠泫有些烦躁地踢开了被子，声线因为刚刚睡醒还残存着沙哑，配上浴袍领口上的樱红印记格外性感。这让alpha一大清早就感到口干舌燥，在空中翻转着的匕首也差点接不稳。  
“话说杀手小姐一夜不归，会不会让酒吧那些妹妹担心啊？”  
alpha调情般的语气想起裴珠泫在酒吧里看到的一幕。她正折叠着被子，语气云淡风轻地说着。上眼帘覆盖着好看的一双眼眸，但郑秀晶已经感觉到对方眼中熊熊燃烧的火焰。  
她是怎么知道的？…算了，当务之急是哄好自家生气的omega。  
“冤枉啊欧尼…我就跟她们聊聊几句而已，绝对没有其他，真的。”  
匕首被稳稳握在掌心之中，夸张睁大的漆黑眼眸迎上omega的瞪眼的时候，里面多了几分真挚的意味。她可不是个随便的人，至少不像表面那般。  
郑秀晶听到对方一声轻哼，空气中的香草味道也随之少了几分侵略性。她看着对方拿起床柜上的红茶朝着自己走来，没有妆容的脸褪去了平日作为艾琳女王的霸道，干净而清纯，纵然眼眸还残留零星怒意却显得可爱而毫无杀伤力。  
光线把omega一头黑色长发分成细束，照亮并燃点了郑秀晶的心。拖鞋踩在地板的节奏好像变慢了，或许是alpha的心跳变快的缘故吧。  
裴珠泫伸出手一把夺回自己的匕首放在小沙发前的茶几上，然后搭在对方肩膀，轻易地就把对方压坐在沙发里。  
郑秀晶不明所以地眨了眨眼，她仰视着裴珠泫，倒映着光的眼眸仿佛黑夜里的星辰。当裴珠泫坐到对面的另一张小沙发之前，还是禁不住在捏住对方的两边脸颊朝中间挤了挤。  
“所以，昨晚说的那句是什么意思？”  
裴珠泫拿起雪白的瓷杯呷了一口，淡雅的茶香在嘴里翻涌，滑过喉咙时鼻息间还残留着余韵。她把郑秀晶因为自己无意识的举动而摸了把脸颊兼且挪了挪上半身的行为都看在眼里，眼底似乎多了几分促狭的意味。  
“就…字面上意思啊。”平日爱耍嘴皮子的杀手此刻有些别扭，她眼前的omega的一边眉毛弧度比平日要高上一点，她翘起腿把上半身轻轻靠在柔软的靠背上，坐姿有别于往日的笔挺。omega好整以暇的目光告诉郑秀晶，她在等待一个满意的答案。  
郑秀晶叹了口气，她此刻没有一个像模像样的律师，对方又是一个危险的审讯官。在保持缄默和如实作答之间，她根本莫得选择。她把身子倾前，把左手搁在双腿上，一边挠了挠头  
“…我们还未终结的旅途，还能继续吗？”  
平日的调情技俩此刻全部报废，像是偶像剧般油腻的对白让郑秀晶差点把舌头咬掉，脸颊在语音刚落的一瞬便开始急促升温。都26岁的人了，还像个情窦初开的少女在暗恋对象面前脸红心跳。  
裴珠泫不知道自己是如何做到不笑出声来的。始终郁结在心中的怨气使她嘴角上扬的弧度未至于太过明显。  
把一切一笔勾销兼全然原谅对方，如此卑微的举动裴珠泫固然是不允许的，她可要强调对方对自己造成的伤害之严重。  
“你可别忘了，当初中断旅途的人，是你啊。”  
指尖在微烫的杯面上敲打着，她把杯子放回了茶几，眼眸里的神色似是调侃多过恨意。  
郑秀晶又怎会看不出来。  
“是我欠你的，”  
她撑首在茶几上，修长的手指来回抚摸着下颌，皱起眉头的模样似是认真的思索着  
“不如这样吧？我记得西海岸有间咖啡馆，那边的咖啡和蛋糕都不错的，尤其是芒果味。当然，我请客。”  
听起来简直毫无诚意，甚至自己好像还被占了便宜。换着平时，那人或许连整句话说出的机会都没有。  
“我可不懂得去。”  
似是预料到对方会这样说，郑秀晶调皮地眨了眨眼  
“我已经在你电话输入了我的号码…啊，还有地址。只要是你，我随传随到。”  
她的目光太过炽热，似是因为自己的密码还是对方生日而感到愉悦。裴珠泫扭头看向了窗外，变换的云彩就像是褐色眼眸里变幻莫测的情感。  
“就下星期天吧，如何？”郑秀晶看向了亮起的手机屏幕。嗯，3月22。  
一声不置可否的笑声回荡在卧室里。裴珠泫垂下眼眸，半融化的坚冰已经彻底柔化成一潭汪洋，因为心间的悸动而泛起片片涟漪。  
“载我去。” 尾音微微上扬，omega本来霸道的命令也就多了几分撒娇的意味。  
“当然好，这是我的荣幸。”  
顿了顿，郑秀晶嘴角的弧度里褪去了调笑的意味，多了几分真挚。漆黑的眼眸变得如同海洋般深沉，每一滴海水装满的是无尽的眷恋，于是看似平平无奇的语句听在裴珠泫耳中都变成了动听的情话  
“我车库里一直有辆摩托。你所需要的只是输入密码…”  
“我的家门随时为你打开。”  
裴珠泫的虹膜闪了闪。她把眼眸转到了眼尾，看向对面的郑秀晶。秀气的面容蒙在红茶腾升的白雾里，光与影在郑秀晶的脸上交织出分明的线条。上睑沟因为眼尾的扬起而变得更加深邃，如同她黑曜石般的眼眸，以及嘴边挂着没有一点杂质的微笑。  
时间仿佛没有在她身上带走什么。裴珠泫有些慨叹又泄气，她也就再也无力在心底角落翻尋着少得可怜的愤怒去怨恨对方。  
“无聊，闲来无事为什么要上你的家。”  
眼珠在眼眶里转了转，郑秀晶把头歪到一边，嘴角的弧度随之多了几分龌龊的意味。  
“不好吗？你要是晚上睡不着的话，还能上来喝杯咖啡什么的。”  
裴珠泫固然不会听不懂郑秀晶恶劣的黄色笑话。然而她只是摇了摇低下的头，无奈地发出一声闷笑，肩膀也就轻轻耸动起来，一如七年前自己收到郑秀晶纸条的反应。  
白茫茫的阳光成束照在茶几上，照出飘动的灰尘和红茶的白烟。它们缓缓飘升着，彼此的身影在空中交缠，最后一同融进了萦绕着牛奶与香草气息的阴影里…像是她们从未断开过的缘分。


End file.
